


First Date Second

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Frost is a 12 year old :P, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from BrokenBookAddict: Caitlin x Harry- first date
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	First Date Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> This was originally just going to be a short little drabble and it, um, kept growing. o_O ;) It’s also going to probably seem like I forgot what the prompt was. I didn’t. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"So, the important thing is not to panic," Caitlin concluded, taking a deep, steadying breath in the pitch blackness.

"Are you telling that to me or yourself?" Harry asked, running his fingers along the edges of the door that had abruptly sealed them into the cell. When the alarm sounded in the Pipeline, the blast door had closed as well and the lights snuffed out, leaving them in a profound blackout.

"Both of us," she said, then added a little more quietly, "Maybe more to myself, if I'm honest. I'm a little claustrophobic. It's foolish, I know. This cell doesn't have any less room now than it did when the lights were on but it just feels like it's-- Is it getting colder?"

They went still for a moment and the hum of the temperature regulator could clearly be heard.

"How cold can it get in these cells?" he asked.

"Very," she admitted. "We've had to contain quite a few metas whose powers dealt with fire or heat."

 _Think, Caitlin, think!_ she commanded herself, struggling to get past the feeling of having been buried alive.

"Um, there's a blanket in here with the bedding," she said, feeling her way to the wall and finding the indentation that caused the cot to fold out. "Be careful, the cot's extended--"

She felt it jolt as Harry banged into the frame. He cursed.

"Sorry," she said.

"Not your fault, you tried to warn me."

Her fingers closed on the soft material and she shook the blanket open, then reached blindly to where she thought he was standing.

"Harry? Where'd you go?" she said, trying to keep the unexpected note of panic from her voice. _Where did you think he's at? He hasn't fallen through the floor or anything!_

_Er, right?_

"Here," he said from behind her. "I wanted to see if there was anything I'd missed before and--"

There came a flush that seemed especially loud in the darkness. "Yep," he said, "that's a toilet. Well, I'm glad to know these cells do have them after all. Hopefully, we won't be here long enough for that to be a concern."

She hadn't even thought about such simple necessities. "Hopefully not," she fervently agreed, then almost shrieked when something brushed her shoulder.

"Just me," he said, his voice now next to her. "Oh, you're already shaking. You found the blanket? Good, get wrapped up in it."

"There's only one," she pointed out. "We're going to need to share."

"I'm fine."

"Harry." She managed to put a world of disapproval in his name. "You're not a meta. Don't try to be superhuman."

"I'm not a meta but you are. Frost is much more immune to cold, isn't she? Let her take over."

She felt her alter-ego try to respond to the suggestion but Caitlin quickly blocked her. "No," she said. "Frost's core temperature is a lot lower. Right now, my body temperature is compatible with yours. We need that so we can keep each other warm."

After the words were out, she felt her face flame. _That sounds like the worst nerdy pick-up line of all time,_ she thought, very glad that he wasn't able to see her.

"All right, how big is this blanket?"

In a few moments, they'd determined the blanket was too small to wrap around the both of them without a significant gap.

"We're going to have to cocoon," he said and despite his best effort, his voice was now shaking from the cold. "We'll use the cot, put our clothes beneath us and the blanket on top."

 _Of course,_ she thought. _Skin-to-skin contact with as much insulation around us will preserve heat the best._

"Okay," she agreed but found her fingers were already so numb that she couldn't unbutton her blouse.

She heard him divesting his layers. An elbow bumped her arm.

"Sorry," he said. "You done?"

"C-can't get the b-buttons und-done," she said, her teeth chattering. She started to say that she would have to let Frost finish the job but suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, quickly following the neckline of her white blouse.

"I've got it," he mumbled. "Think I can still remember how, anyway."

He cleared his throat as soon as the last word was out and she realized he hadn't meant to add that part. Regardless, he made good time with the row of small buttons in the darkness. Once he reached the waistband of her skirt where the blouse was neatly tucked in, she expected him to stop.

But he rather expertly freed her blouse and finished unbuttoning it, then almost unerringly found the zipper of her skirt and lowered it.

He muttered something under his breath that sounded rather like, "I really hope you're wearing underwear," then turned away for a moment.

"All right, this is the best we can do," he said, taking her hand and guiding both of them onto the cot.

Frost was pushing at her mind, insisting mutely that Caitlin was in danger of hypothermia.

 _I'm not leaving him,_ she pushed back stubbornly.

She let him maneuver them around to his liking, ending with them spooned onto their sides, her back pressed tightly to his chest. He was using every bit of his taller body to try to cover her as he tucked the blanket snugly around them both. She realized he had put most of his heavier clothes underneath her to try to give her the better insulation.

"There," he finally said once he'd stopped fussing with their arrangement. "Best we can do until somebody figures out a way to get us out of the deep freeze."

After a few seconds, she felt a little bit of heat generating between them. Not a lot but enough to slow the progression of cold seeping into her bones.

She sighed. "That's better. Thank you, Harry."

"Sure."

His answer spoken somewhere into the crown of her head was a little sharper than she expected. She almost asked if something was wrong then she felt it. The curve of her rear was tight against his groin, the front of his thighs to the back of hers, as good as molding her into his lap. The thin fabric of his boxers and her silky panties had no chance of camouflaging the hardness that was suddenly there in the slow warmth between them.

He made a soft, frustrated noise and shifted a little bit.

 _No, no,_ Caitlin thought, alarmed as the motion rubbed him exactly where he was trying to avoid.

"Um," he said but obviously had no idea what to follow that with.

She tried to gather her thoughts to say something suitably scientific about no need to be embarrassed about basic biology, that with the warmth and the points of contact between them -- _Oh God, Harry, you either need to stop moving or you need to move_ a lot more -- that it was unavoidable that a certain reaction would occur.

Frost took the opportunity to shout rather gleefully in her mind: _That's a boner!_

Caitlin bit her cold lips to keep the words from escaping accidentally.

"Snow, I…" His effort to distance them by using her last name didn't impress the part of his anatomy that seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment.

_Is he still getting bigger? How big does he get? No, wait, I shouldn't be wondering about that._

"I'm so numb I can't feel a thing from the neck down," she blurted out.

"Yeah, me, either," he said, quickly seizing the lifeline she'd haphazardly tossed out. "Not a thing."

 _There,_ she thought. _We've agreed to not talk about it._

They passed a few more awkward moments of silence. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, though.

"If we get out of here," she said, "then I'm never coming down to the Pipeline again without my foul weather gear on."

He huffed in amusement. "Sounds prudent."

She tried to think of another topic but it felt like her thoughts were coming much more slowly. She said the first thing that popped to mind: "You're pretty good at undoing a woman's clothes completely blind."

Now he outright chuckled. "I'm a man of many and varied talents."

She hadn't realized she'd dozed off until he shook her slightly.

"Snow, wake up. Don't sleep."

"Tired," she muttered.

"I know. Let Frost take over."

"Not leaving you."

"Look, this isn't the time to be stubborn," he said sternly. "You have to--"

She wiggled her butt. She had no excuse other than hypothermia affecting her usual decorum. That and Frost silently egging her on.

His words cut off with a gasp like she'd set him on fire. "For God's sake, Snow," he finally said, breathing a bit laboriously. "You can't just _do_ that."

He'd let go of the blanket to put his hand on her hip as if trying to forestall her movements. But other than pushing her away, there wasn't much he could really do.

He wasn't pushing her away.

"Don't tell me to leave," she said grumpily. "That hurts my feelings."

His fingers briefly squeezed her hip. "I just want you to be safe," he said gruffly into her hair.

"I'm safe with you."

He grumbled wordlessly like he didn't necessarily agree with that. She turned towards him and he made protesting noises. But he helped her anyway, keeping the blanket from moving more than necessary to prevent allowing in too much of the icy coldness. Once she'd settled facing him, he tucked the blanket down again.

It probably was more energy-efficient the other way but she found it was much more comforting to wrap her arms around him and hold on.

"I'm safe with you," she repeated into his collarbone.

"Caitlin," he groaned, his fingers sinking into her hair.

"I am," she insisted.

"Even though I look like the man who betrayed you?"

"You're not him. Well, you're smoking hot like him, of course..." Her brain tardily caught up with her tongue and she trailed off.

She expected him to make some sarcastic comment but all he did was carefully press his lips against her forehead. She reached up, letting the pads of her fingers slide along his jaw, as he slowly tipped his face down. Even this close, she couldn't see so much as an outline of where he was but she could feel his breath, could sense his warmth.

His mouth brushed hers, tentative for more reasons than just the darkness.

"Great news, guys!" Cisco's voice suddenly blared over their heads, causing them to jerk apart. "We've got control back!"

The lights came on and Caitlin automatically shielded her eyes, completely blinded by the brilliance.

"Now, so you… Holy Hannah, what are you two doing in there?"

"Trying not to freeze to death, Ramon. What do you think we're doing?" Harry shot back. "Turn off the camera and give us a minute."

"And turn on the heat!" Caitlin added quickly.

"All right. I'm opening the inner door but leaving the blast door down. Knock on it when you're ready and Barry will let you out. Camera shutting down," he said, then added mostly under his breath, "and it looked like y'all were turning on the heat plenty well enough on your own."

"Ramon!" Harry bellowed.

"Sorry, can't hear you," he sing-songed then the comms cut off.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. Her vision was still watery but she couldn't miss the unfriendly look Harry gave her. "Oh, come on, it was funny. Admit it."

"I admit nothing," he said, his tone as hard as steel but there was a softness in his eyes that he didn't often let anyone see.

The heat hissed on. With the small size of the cell, it warmed quickly.

"Should be safe now," he said, indicating she could rise.

They had to both get up to get to their clothes but he very steadfastly kept his eyes down and only on his task. 

While she pulled on her blouse and skirt, she tried to give him the same privacy but it was truly difficult not to let her gaze drift over to him as he dressed.

 _Wow, he's lean but he is_ cut, she thought, impressed, and Frost did a wolf-whistle from the back of her mind.

"So," he said when he finished pulling his jacket over his black sweater. "You want to just forget this entire thing? Bam, didn't happen?"

"What? No. Is that what you want?" She tried to sound neutral but knew hurt was bleeding around all of her words.

Now he looked at her. "Snow," he said and her lips thinned at him returning to his distancing tactics. He took a pronounced breath and amended, "Caitlin. I've got a lot of baggage. Are you sure you want to take that on?"

"I've been widowed by the same man… twice," she said. "I have a meta alter-ego who shares my body and we never can completely shut each other out. Are you sure you want to take _me_ on?"

For a moment, she thought he was going to say no. Frost sent her the image of icicles peppering his backside.

He tilted his head slightly. "Sounds interesting to me," he said and held out a hand.

She accepted and he pulled her to him with a wink.

"I have to say, I generally don't strip a woman's clothes off and throw her on a cot on the first date," he murmured.

"Oh, what date is that usually?" she teased.

"Second, sometimes even third."

"Well, how about we have our first date second and see how it goes from there?" She smiled up at him as he leaned down. "Maybe dinner, a movie, a nice night without the threat of hypothermia?"

"Not as exciting as our first second date but I'm willing to try," he said and his lips had just barely brushed hers when a loud knock came from the blast door.

"Whenever you guys are ready," Barry called, his voice muffled but understandable.

Harry sighed and started to straighten but she caught him.

"Uh-uh," she tsked. "They can wait."

"They can wait," he agreed and gave her a rare, genuine smile before kissing her senseless.


End file.
